Diving in Belize
by dancingunicornfeet
Summary: Santana is a dive shop owner who meets Brittany on a dive tour.


Santana was born and raised in Caye Caulker. Ever since she was young, she loved to go into the ocean every morning to swim and say hello to all the sea creatures. She enjoyed the island because she knew the majority of the people in the island, since the island was very small, and enjoyed the tourists that would come and go every year. Her family owned a small hostel that kept growing every year as caye caulker became a tourist destination. The hostel that Santana's family owned had a great reputation for being very clean and offered friendly services. As the hostels popularity grew Santana's father decided to expand the hostel business to offer snorkeling trips and dives. This allowed Santana to go out in the boats every time a group wanted a snorkeling trip or dive. She fell in love with teaching people about the coral and sea animals. She became highly recommended in reviews which led the hostel's popularity to grow significantly. By the age of 23, she had led many dives and snorkeling trips, that her father offered her to run the diving and snorkeling business by herself. Santana jumped on the opportunity and buried herself deep in work.

While Santana's popularity as a diving master grew, so did her popularity with the men in the island. Santana was a very beautiful woman. She had long dark hair, a stunning body from swimming, and a killer tan. She had many suitors who had asked her on dates but she always refused them because she was always busy with the business. Her refusal didn't stop many of the men in the island from harassing her when she walked down the street, frankly she was sick and tired of hearing their lewd remarks she almost considered leaving the island, but she couldn't leave her family or the business. Instead, she kept a straight face and snapped back to the men who were being rude to her. She gained a reputation of being a prude and stuck up bitch. She didn't mind the reputation as long as people stopped bothering her. Plus, she had absolutely no attraction to the men who tried to flirt with her, she always thought that one day a perfect man would come take her breath away but that had yet to happen.

It was an early Tuesday morning when Santana awoke to her phone ringing. The ringtone told her that it was a call from the office, probably indicating some tourist wanted a diving or snorkeling trip.

"Hello?" Santana croaked.

" Satan, we have a family who wants to schedule a trip tomorrow morning. Are you up for a full day snorkeling trip? They are very intent in you showing them some manatees." Chirped Rachel.

"Sigh, tell them I will go out with them tomorrow and that a manatee sighting is not guaranteed."

"Right-o boss. Now get out of bed and come man the dive shop I have a trip later in the day." Rachel hung up quickly.

Even though she loved to go diving and snorkeling Santana was growing tired of the same routine every day. The shop helped pay the bills but she wanted to go back to school and continue an education in marine biology so she could help keep the coral reef safe for people to enjoy. Maybe one day she would go back to school.

Santana got dressed quickly and made her way to the dive shop. As she entered the dive shop she noticed Rachel left her a post-it saying she would be back in an hour because she was getting the tourist's their lunches.

"She is probably visiting her boyfriend." Santana chuckled.

Santana began her daily routine with checking emails for tour requests, paid some bills, and made a daily schedule for her workers. She was so engrossed in her work that she didn't notice a person standing in front of her until she heard a "hi."

The hi startled Santana that she jumped and ended up bumping her knee on her desk.

"Ouch, motherfucker." Santana whispered as she rubbed her knee furiously. Her knee was probably going to be bruised.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to startle you!" The stranger quickly said.

Santana had been so busy rubbing her knee she had not looked at the visitor that caused her to jump on the first place.

Finally, Santana looked up and was immediately stunned by the person standing in front of her. Now Santana had seen many beautiful men and women who came to visit the island for holiday, but she was absolutely flabbergasted by this stranger standing in front of her.

The stranger had long blonde hair that glowed like sunshine and deep blue eyes that would make the ocean jealous. Toppled with that the stranger was wearing a light blue bikini that showed off her beautiful body. Santana was almost convinced that this visitor was actually a Greek goddess.

Noticing she had been staring too long at this visitor Santana awkwardly cleared her throat.

"Hi!" Santana squeaked. "Welcome to Adjacent Tours. How may I help you?"

" Hello, I just arrived to Caye Caulker and was asking the locals for a dive shop and they recommended you. I saw you offer night dives would it be possible to schedule a night dive for tonight?"

The whole time this stranger was speaking Santana had not paid anything attention. She was still struck by the beauty of this stranger.

Santana was only brought back to reality when the stranger in front of her cleared her throat.

"Uhhhhhh yes! Yes! We do offer tours in the dive shop!"

The stranger chuckled. She noticed the girl with dark brown eyes had not paid any attention to what she had previously said.

" I would like to schedule a night dive." The stranger repeated.

" oh a night dive!" Santana accidentally said too loud.

"Ahem, okay let me see what our schedule looks like. " Santana said as she looked over the schedule.

She noticed no one else had signed up for a night dive and the minimal amount of people needed for a night dive was two.

"Does your boyfriend want to perhaps join us? We need a minimal of two people for dives" Santana silently said. She was afraid what the stranger would answered so she waited for a yes my boyfriend would be joining.

To Santana's surprise the stranger answered

"I came here alone, but I can look for another stranger to come join me."

It took Santana a lot of will power to scream no to the stranger, but she managed to keep her cool and responded with " actually if you don't mind I can personally take you out myself but it will just be the two of us, but I will be able to lead you to the best spots if you are comfortable with that."

" are you sure you are not going out of your way of doing this? It's not a problem if you can't do it." The stranger responded.

" it is actually not a problem at all! It will be a good night tonight to go see the ocean creatures since it is a blue moon." Santana smiled

" that sounds awesome! Okay sign me up for tonight! I can't wait." The stranger grinned

"Give me your first name and if you would like some dinner. We will be watching the sunset so we might get hungry." Santana shyly said as she realized this dive was sounding more and more like a date.

" The sunset will be so pretty. I can't wait! The name is Brittany Pierce and I would like whatever you are going to order. I am new to Belize so I don't know much about the food available here!" Brittany cheerfully responded.

"Okay I'll treat you to a typical Belizean cuisine." Santana warmly smiled. " Come to the dive shop around 17:45 and we will get you fitted with your gear."

" Sounds perfect see you later...ummm what's your name?" Brittany blushed.

" ! My fault. I completely forgotten to introduce myself. My name is Santana Lopez and welcome to Adjacent Dives where we specialize in snorkeling and diving trips." Santana proudly said. " I'll will be your guide for tonight!"

"Nice to meet you Santana. I can't wait to see what the ocean holds for both of us tonight." Brittany warmly smiled. She held out her hand for Santana to shake.

Santana quickly stuck out her hand to shake Brittany's.

"I'll see you later." Both girls said at the same time and blushed as they realized they had said the same thing.

Brittany existed the shop and Santana let out a huge breath of air. She was utterly confused on why this tourist called Brittany had caused her to be completely stunned. She had met many women who had the same physical appearance as Brittany but none had that presence Brittany exuded. Brittany's presence brought Santana feelings of longing. Perhaps Brittany reminded Santana how long she had been without a friend. Santana knew a lot of people in the island but she could never call any of them her actual friends.


End file.
